Blackout!
TBA Plot Over in the Spa Hotel's theatre room, Scarlett is binge watching the past seasons of Total Drama and chuckles to herself as she eats from a tub of popcorn (EVIL popcorn!). She arrogantly admits in her confessional that Topher "kindly" revealed to her that part of today's challenge would involve trivia about the show (good thing that's all I told him, trust me *wink, wink*) ; Scarlett says she's already seen most episodes of this "pathetic show", but that it wouldn't hurt to refresh her memory on the challenges and eliminations in each season. At the Dude's treehouse cabin Sam is angrily button mashing on one of his handhelds while yelling at the boss in the game (which he named "Scarlett") to "take that for cheating", "taste bombs for getting MY princess eliminated", typical angry gamer dude comments. Geoff takes the game away and tells Sam that he can't lose his cool now that things are getting down to the wire; Scott backs this up and says they all need to be going after the real Scarlett, not the one they fight behind a screen because they're too scared to fight a real fight. To show he's not afraid, Sam takes the handheld from Geoff and chucks it out the window! He screams that Scarlett is going down and Geoff cheers at Sam's new found mojo; he brings his bros together and they swear to right Scarlett's wrongs and bring down the evil genius fair and square once and for all! The final four (and Topher) are called over to the starting line for the pre-finale challenge and Scott asks why Topher was called with them. Well, before I explain the challenge that will test if they truly deserve their titles as All-Stars I have an announcement to make. Because it was Topher who was illegally helping Scarlett in the past couple of challenges (which Sam annoyingly says they already knew) the producers have been breathing down my neck about controversy, angry viewers, blah blah blah... long story short if I don't do something about it I get a pretty BIG cut to my salary and Topher will be balcklisted from hosting pretty much anything ever! Toph decides to reject a phone call to listen to this VERY important rule: He's not allowed to help out Scarlett or she'll be instantly eliminated AND he'll lose his privileges from funding the season and will be escorted off the island. The illegal alliance hesitantly nod in understanding and Scarlett curses in the confessional that there is a minor bump in her plans, but assures the viewers she'll still "claim victory over the fools" any day! Now for the challenge the final four will the racing around the island completing several mini challenges inspired by the challenges that were done this season, and after every two challenges they'll come across a booth where Chef will ask them a few questions. After they make it past the first booth the number of questions will go up by one and to be sure no one shares answers everyone will be asked different questions each time they get to a booth. There are eight mini challenges and three question booths total on the course with the final booth being at the finish line with a total of four questions for whoever manages to reach it. Screwing up in a challenge means you have to redo it, but get a question wrong and you're out of the challenge! Whoever manages to answer the final question correctly or whoever makes it the furthest in the challenge gets an automatic spot in the final three and gets the sole power to eliminate someone for the last time! The teens line up at the starting line and send intense stares at one another (well more like Sam, Scott, and Scarlett did, Geoff just looked pumped to get the challenge started) as the timer counts down... The timer reaches zero and the final four immediately dart off, with Scott and Geoff taking an easy lead while Scarlett keeps a steady pace behind them and Sam currently holds last place. Scarlett teases Sam by telling him he's better off teaming up with her to lower Geoff and Scott's chances of going to the finale together since they'll stick close to one another; this gives Sam a little speed boost as he angrily pushes past Scarlet and yells back to her that he'll never betray Dakota by teaming up with her! The Bros are first to reach the first mini challenge which coincidentally is based on the FIRST challenge of the season: swim to the bottom of a giant tank to find the one key (among several different keys) that has their face on the chain, all while avoiding our famous man-eating sharks! The sharks are on vacation though, so we filled the tanks with electric eels instead! Once you find your key lock it into your portrait by the first checkpoint before moving on to checkpoint two for the next mini-challenge. The guys fist bump as they dive into the tank, with Sam and Scarlett arriving not too long after they do. All four have a bit of difficulty finding their keys, but Scarlett succeeds in getting hers first and just as she swims away Sam grabs her leg in an attempt to slow her down only to have his glasses kicked off by the brainiac! As Scarlett takes the lead, Geoff and Scott help the gamer find his glasses and key ( and only got shocked twice!); the trio lock in their keys and head off neck-an-neck to catch up to Scarlett. They arrive in time to see Scarlett fail at balancing on a beam ( while being pelted with dodgeballs by interns) for ten seconds, in reference to the beach challenge, and plummet into a mud pit. With Scarlett waiting for another turn, Sam is next on deck and manages to power through the ten seconds despite getting hit in the kiwis! After lamenting in the confession booth about how people always go for the kiwis, Sam (slowly haha!) heads out to the question booth. Geoff clears the second mini challenge with ease, but Scott falls off the beam and yells for Geoff to keep going so Scarlett doesn't catch up to Sam. Once the gamer in question reaches Chef at the booth he asks the following question: " Who were the models for season four's challenge involving a runway?" Sam is stuck since he didn't compete in that challenge, but remembers Dakota mentioning Harold and Sadie so he guesses that it's them...and he's right! Geoff is about to get his question, but Scarlett immediately pushes him out of the way and demands that Chef read her the question only to get an earful from Chef Hatchet about waiting her turn! This gives Scott enough time to reach the booth snicker at Scarlett's misfortune. Geoff successfully answered his question on what season three's theme was ("Musicals and traveling around the world on someone else's dime dude!") and next up is Scarlett who has to list the first person eliminated in each MAIN season of Total Drama. "Simple" she says, and lists off Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, B, and Leonard in that order and gets clearance to continue of the challenge. Scott is last and is asked a pretty personal question: "What is Zoey's favorite type of accessory?" The farm boy is taken off guard and his confessional states his confusion on how personal that question was and he reflects on how awkward that relationship was now that he looks back on it. He states that its horned- rimmed glasses and Chef gives him the coldest stare EVER... then nods to signify he got it right! Next the final four have to hop over patches of "lava" while wearing their superhero costumes (we provided Scarlett with a modest version of Lindsay's costume) without getting burned. Sam and Geoff suit up and start making their way, but Geoff trips up and has to start over! The two redheads fight for third place, but Scarlett trips Scott into the "lava" before he even suited up and gives herself more time to suit up (with a disgusted look on her face when she sees the costume) and start the challenge. Sam finishes the challenge with Scarlett not too far behind, but Geoff and Scott are still only halfway done which gives the former two more time to get out of costume. Mini- challenge four involves finishing a meal from the cleverly-named Brunch of Disgustingness without puking. Both nerds are given a slice pizza with jellyfish, live anchovies, and live grasshopper toppings and groan in disgust as they begin to slowly eat their slices. Just as she is about halfway done, Scarlett pukes up her pizza and will now have to eat a replacement meal: "meatballs"! The other two show up and Scott is quick to take the lead after a few bites with Sam finishing second not too long after. Scarlett pukes yet again and is forced to drink three shots of blended cockroach, which gives Geoff time to run for third place. Sam reaches the question booth just as Scott answers his second question correctly ("Tyler took the Flush-of-Shame first, I think" is all Sam heard). As the farm boy leaves Chef asks Sam to name the challenge where Dawn quit, and he answers correctly by saying it was the challenge in the underground mine. For his follow up question Sam has to translate Alejandro's last name, but due to knowing little about the Spaniard he cannot answer the question and is told by Chef to head to the finish line. Geoff arrives and gets his questions right about who made Katie and Sadie's outfits (Katie) and how much Lightning can bench (375 pounds!). When he gets to the fifth challenge he finds out Scott already found the buried Chris McLean idol and starts digging around to search for his own. Meanwhile, Scarlett arrives at the booth and answers her question pertaining to Sugar's best known activity (beauty pageants) and which contestants haven't taken a proper route of elimination yet (Izzy and Topher), the proceeds to challenge five where she easily finds her idol before Geoff. Challenge six requires the player to shoot at least 3 out of 6 moving deer targets within 30 seconds, or else risk starting over. Scott is having trouble hitting his final deer each time and is now on his third retry, but Scarlett approaches the shooting gallery and successfully hits her three deer MILLISECONDS before they entered the crosshairs! The genius smart evilly at Scott before shoving the paintball gun to his chest and walks peacefully down to the next question booth. Geoff arrives just as Scott completes the challenge and breaks one of the paintball guns after being humiliated by Scarlett. The party boy brings Scott in for a hug and gets him to calm down before reminding him to look at the bigger picture and to not let Scarlett get in his head. Geoff gets his challenge done and the duo make a mad dash for the booth...only to see Scarlett make her way past it and on to the next challenge! Geoff miraculously gets his trivia right (dude actually knows a lot!), but unfortunately Scott messes up his second question ("What was Sierra's biggest fear?" he thought it was no internet access) and is told to join Sam at the finish line. Once Geoff gets to the seventh obstacle he spots Scarlett already beginning to scale the Fists of Fury wall to his wall to try and to beat her. The two take their blows well and end up finishing the challenge at the same time and race off to the final challenge which is based off the spy challenge! But when they get to where the challenge is SUPPOSED to be they only find a sign that says "Unfinished" (What do you mean the interns couldn't built it?? TOLD not to?!? BY WHO?!?) Umm... while things get settled I let the final two in the challenge know there has been a change of plans and to just race to the final booth for the last questions! With nothing more to say they run for the finish line and just as Geoff is taking the lead Scarlett snatches his lucky hat and throws it in a pond to distract him (now THAT is playing DIRTY!) ! Poor Geoff runs off to grab his hat while Scarlett makes it to the booth first, giving her first dibs at the questions. Who has taken the same placing twice? "Dawn with 8th place" Alejandro's last name, what does it mean? "Burromuerto? I believe its Spanish for dead donkey, a fitting name for such a predictable fool." Not counting DJ or Heather, who was the first person to outrank all the cast members of the first generation? "Lindsay" Final question. What was...Topher's...first audition? "He came in fir-Wait..WHAT?!?! I can't really read her face, she's either mad or scared or...wait... is this the first time Scarlett DOESN'T know something?!?!? I ask her if she'd like to guess, but she growls and says she knows and confidently says it was for Total Drama so he could get accepted on a show his uncle ran. Oh it feels SOOO good to say this, but Scarlett...IS WRONG!!! The evil genius gasps in horror as Geoff steps up for his shot at the questions: First same-sex hookup? "Let's see Trent and that guy from Scott's season...umm Mike!" All the final twos/threes in the main seasons? "DJ and Heather, Cody and Gwen, Courtney with Alejandro and Harold,umm Brick and Zoey, and last was Topher against some cheerleader named Amy I think!" Where did Ella and Dave go on their first date? "She mentioned something about a picnic on the beach, pretty classy first date." Last question. What's Topher's favorite color? "Hmmmm....I got it! Its McLean Navy Blue!!" And with that final answer... GEOFF WINS THE CHALLENGE!! The guys celebrate knowing they finally bested Scarlett, and when she lets reality sink in that Geoff of all people has caused her downfall she lets out a scream so loud it causes an island- wide blackout! Wait, that wasn't just for show Chef, there is a real blackout? But why is it around the whole island? Well as Topher annoyingly rejects yet another phone call I receive a call from the higher ups who inform me that...what...the budget for the show...is GONE?!?! HOW COULD IT ALREADY BE-wait I KNOW the answer to that one...I turn over to Topher and I can tell he's shocked and confused by this news plus he seems to know HE'S in trouble since I'm putting on my "stern uncle" face. I kindly ask who it is he's been rejecting calls from and Topher responds that he thought it was some fake banking company that kept trying to scam him so he never answered after the first time. The fact of the matter is that since he wanted to SELF-FUND the season I thought he'd be a little more careful with the budget (his winnings), I inform him its all gone; so no more interns, no working electricity, no fully staffed Spa Hotel, even the Aftermath Studio is gone! Topher apologizes by saying he thought there would still be a lot left in the budget after this season, but he must have gotten carried away with his purchases. I figured he learned his lesson so I swing my arm over his shoulder, mess with his hair a bit (ONLY MCLEANS can touch the hair, plus it always cheered him up when he was a kid) and tell him he just needs to budget better. In about 10 years when he's given another shot at hosting and networks pay HIM to do shows THEN he can get reckless with his purchases haha! He still a little bummed, but he cracked a smile regardless. Chef Hatchet grabs our attention and points to the final four and tells me to "Do the dang show before I'm forced to do it again!". Right, well since Geoff won the challenge he'll have the power to send someone home and take the other two with him to the finale, the question is who is it going to be? Scarlett gets right in Geoff's face and in the coldest tone possible tells him "I dare you to eliminate me..." Geoff replies that he has never back down from a dare so he agrees to do it, earning high-fives from the guys and a deadly glare from the defeated villain. Just as she is about to LUNGE at him Chef Hatchet catches her and straps her to a pulley and places a muzzle on her face, she looks SOOO PSYCHO!!! As Chef prepares Scarlett to take the Slingshot of Shame, Topher approaches her and tells her that the time they spent together was a blast and he'll treasure all their moments (um tell her she doesn't look too happy). He jokes that he knew she was always into him, but he probably shouldn't have because Scarlett manages to grab him by the shirt...RIGHT AS CHEF LET GO OF THE SLINGSHOT!! DANG IT CHEF!! Go to wherever the Slingshot hurls them and get my nephew back before my sister finds out, NOW!! Umm...yeah...anyway...all dude finale! Should be pretty exciting right? Who do you think will take the million?? Tune in next time for the epic finale of ALL STAR BATTLE 2!! TOPHER WE'RE COMING DON'T WORRY!! Trivia *This episode marks the first time Topher takes a mode of elimination, since Scarlett grabbed him as she was flung. *This episode's elimination was spoiled on the 2nd Annual Total Drama 450 Awards Ceremony poll. Goof Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes